Dynamic pricing, or the adjustment of item pricing by retailers, is an important part of today's competitive retail environment. Contemporary price adjustment systems in use today mostly rely on periodic price adjustments that need to be done manually by designated personnel, and this process can be time-consuming and laborious. Furthermore, contemporary systems adjust pricing mostly based on competitor price adjustments. In reality, there are numerous factors that might affect pricing in real-time.